


The Morning After

by Moonlightmusic



Series: Chronicles of a Thief [5]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I'm just being self-indulgent at this point, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 14:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10362366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlightmusic/pseuds/Moonlightmusic
Summary: Sometimes the morning after can be awkward, and sometimes it's exactly what a pairing needs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a drabble I wrote a while back that takes places after The Party and before Caught. I just love this pairing a lot and they mean the world to me.

As the sun rose its rays hit the window, casting light into the room. It shined on the sleeping couple in the bed, and it caused one’s eyes to flutter. Zayra slowly opened her eyes to the song of the birds and the feeling of the sun hitting her through the blanket. For a moment she didn’t recognize where she was. It wasn’t her home that’s for sure. However, a familiar snore brought her back to her senses. She was in Riftweald, and more specifically, in Mercer’s bed.    

They knew what they were to each other, even if other thoughts came into play. Yet, this was another step into those other thoughts. She had spent the night.

Usually whenever a night came where they wanted the others embrace, that’s all the night consisted of. When it was over, the other would leave as if it was nothing. No hard feelings and no harm done.

So what made this night different?

She moved slightly, only to feel the arm wrapped around her tighten. It must’ve been a reflex she thought to herself, as he was still snoring. In a way it made her laugh. Mercer always help up a strong front, and it couldn’t easily be broken. Yet seeing this softer side was amusing. It showed he’s human believe it or not.

Zayra didn’t feel like waking him, and in fact she didn’t want to be up either. So instead she laid there with her eyes shut, thinking about the night before. It wasn’t anything out of the usual. She had just returned from a job and went over to him so she could get her payment. There was a little flirting here and there like normal. After she left, she was caught off guard when she was pushed against wall. His lips on hers and hands roaming about. Before it got too intimate, they took it to his house.

Still, that didn’t answer why she was still here in the morning. Were they just too exhausted to say anything? It seemed like a possibility, but it was highly unlikely. There had a be a reason, but it didn’t matter right now. She didn’t want to dwell on it any longer, and decided to go back to sleep.

That didn’t last long however.

“Are you awake?” his voice was dry and sleepy, barely above a whisper. It was oddly attractive in a way.

“Yea, but not for that long.” His arm around her tightened for a moment, and he kissed a part of her neck that was exposed. Letting her go, he moved to lay on his back and she turned over to face him. “Did you let me spend the night?”

“Obviously,” he smirked. “Why? Do you have a problem with that?” He brought his gaze to her, waiting for an answer.

She shook her head. “No, of course not. It’s just not what we normally do, that’s all.” He raised an eyebrow at her comment. “You know, one of us usually leaves,” she reminded him.

He gave her a slight nod before bringing his gaze back to the ceiling. “You practically passed out the moment after we finished,” he told her. A smirk appeared on his face. “I didn’t know I was that good.”

Zayra rolled her eyes and playfully hit Mercer. “You’re such an ass.” Leaning more towards him, she kissed him on the cheek. The action alarmed him in a way, causing him to take a deep breath, but she didn’t notice. “I just didn’t know you were the type who would let an occasional lover spend the night.”

He didn’t say anything for a moment, making her think she said the wrong thing. However, that wasn’t the case as she heard a light chuckle from him. “I didn’t see a reason to wake you. Hell, I was tired too. So, I went to sleep.”

She smiled, but didn’t say anything for a moment. Instead, she turned and laid on her back, allowing silence to surround them. There really wasn’t anything else to say. At one point, Mercer turned his head to look at her. “Does the idea of spending the night frighten you?”

The question caught her off guard for a moment, it being so blunt. She didn’t know what to say, as she didn’t really have an answer. “No,” she finally said.

They both knew there was more that should’ve been said. Hell, it needed to be said. But they just left it at that. Both of them got up and got dressed silently and quickly, and soon after they found themselves downstairs. It was the early morning, and while Zayra had no need to be with the guild right now, Mercer had to for obvious reasons. He advised that she stayed behind for a little while, but she opposed and they found themselves walking together.

“Is it going to become a reoccurring thing?” she asked him. He looked at her, raising an eyebrow. “Spending the night I mean.” He thought to himself for a moment, and then he gave her a swift nod.

“It’ll make everything easier,” he told her.

It was a lie; it would only make things more complicated. What they were to each other was changing. They both knew that, and deep down it was something they both wanted.


End file.
